frontmissionfandomcom-20200214-history
Zenith
The Zenith is one of the most iconic wanzer models in the Front Mission series, appearing in all canon installments except [[Front Mission Alternative|''Front Mission Alternative.]] It is the flagship wanzer line of Jade Metal-Lyman. Overview Zenith and its variants are well-balanced machines that are employed heavily by the O.C.U. military. It is deployed primarily as assault units, although it is also capable of melee roles. Although developed for use in the O.C.U., the Zenith is imported by companies, organizations, and private militaries around the world. This is reflected by the fact that as seen in various installments, Zenith and its variants have been seen deployed by many different military units, even the U.S.N. were seen employing some Zenith wanzers in Huffman Island. One Zenith wanzer was also seen in the base of Japanese Defense Force (J.D.F.), suggesting that the J.D.F. also employed the model. In ''Front Mission Evolved, the Zenith LXXI-HB is the latest model in Jade Metal-Lyman's signature series. Widely used throughout the OCU, The LXXI-HB offers a well-balanced, all-terrain performance, making it a pilot's popular choice. In fact, the Zenith series has been so successful that the Jade Metal-Lyman has so far failed to establish other wanzer lines. When production of the series was temporarily suspended, the manufacturer's net income loss was so significant that it was forced to resume its development of the valuable Zenith model. The "H" in the designation indicates that the model uses a hydrogen fuel cell engine, while the "B" indicates that its manufacture is military-grade. Specifications Zenith V * Height: 5.8 meters * Width: 2.4 meters * Weight: 24.0 tons * Roller Dash: 120 km/h Variants * Zenith (Front Mission 2089, 2089-II, First, Online, 4, 5) * Zeria (Front Mission 2089, 2089-II, First, Online, 5) * Zeria II (Front Mission 4) * Zenith V (Front Mission 2089, 2089-II, First, 2, 4, 5) * Zenith V Pb8 (Front Mission Dog Life & Dog Style manga) * Zenith Rev (Front Mission 3) * Zenith RV (Front Mission: Online, 2, 4, 5) * Zenith RV2 (Front Mission 5) * Zenith RVX (Front Mission: Online) * Zenith DV (Front Mission 2, 5) * Zenith X (Front Mission 2) * Zenith SP (Front Mission: Online) * Zenith SP X2 (Front Mission: Online) * Zenith SP X3 (Front Mission: Online) * Zenith SP X4 (Front Mission: Online) * Zenith SP X5 (Front Mission: Online) * Zenith LXXI-HB (Front Mission Evolved) Statistics Zenith Rev ("Zenislev"; ''Front Mission 3'') Overall= Statistics Chart (At maximum upgrade level.) |-|Body= Body Statistic Progression Chart |-|Arms= Arms Statistic Progression Chart |-|Legs= Legs Statistic Progression Chart Known pilots * Ernest J. Salinger (Zenith), Front Mission 2089 * Amika Rei (Zenith), Front Mission 2089 * Albert Masel (Zenith, Zenith V), Front Mission 2089 * Royd Clive (Zenith), Front Mission First * Ryuji Sakata (Zenith), Front Mission First * Karen Meure (Zenith, Karen's Zenith), Front Mission First * Ash Faruk (Zenith V), Front Mission 2 * Amia McCalum (Zenith V), Front Mission 2 * Griff Burnam (Zenith V), Front Mission 2 * Thomas Norland (Zenith V), Front Mission 2 * Rocky Armitage (Zenith V), Front Mission 2 * Lira Labra (Zenith V), Front Mission 2 * Saribash Labra (Zenith X), Front Mission 2 * Kazuki Takemura (Zenith Rev), Front Mission 3 * Elsa Eliane (Zenith), Front Mission 4 * Glen Duval (Glen's Zenith), Front Mission 5 * Jed Gordon (Zenith LXXI-HB), Front Mision Evolved * Driscoll (Zenith RV), Front Mision 5 * Darril Traubel (Zenith V), Front Mision 5 Gallery File:FM3 ZenithRev(Zenislev).jpg|Concept art of the Zenith Rev ("Zenislev") in Front Mission 3. File:ZenithS.jpg|Glen's Zenith File: Zenith wanzer 00.jpg|A Zenith in Front Mission Evolved Zenith HW2.png|Zenith HW2 Trivia * The Zenith Rev model was mistranslated as "Zenislev" in Front Mission 3 PAL and US version. * The Zenith wanzer model is model most frequently piloted by main protagonists in the main series, so far 4 out of 6 of them piloted Zenith (namely Royd Clive, Ash Faruk, Kazuki Takemura and Elsa Eliane). * The Zenith wanzer model is the first wanzer model known to have been customized for specific persons, namely Karen Meure and Glen Duval. * The Zenith wanzer model is the only model that has appeared in every main series installment. Category:Wanzers